In the production of an optical element such as an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) element, a method of pattern printing an organic layer such as a luminescent layer in the form of dots by an ink jet (IJ) method, may be employed. In such a method, partition walls are formed along the profiles of dots to be formed, and an ink containing the material for an organic layer is injected into compartments (hereinafter referred to also as opening sections) defined by the partition walls, followed by e.g. drying and/or heating, to form dots in a desired pattern.
In the above method, in order to prevent mixing of the ink between the adjacent dots and in order to uniformly apply the ink in forming the dots, the upper surface of the partition walls is required to have ink repellency, while the opening sections for forming dots as defined by the partition walls including the side surfaces of the partition walls are required to have ink-philicity. In order to obtain partition walls having ink repellency on the upper surface, for example, a method has been known to form partition walls corresponding to the pattern of dots by photolithography employing a photosensitive composition containing an ink repellent agent which migrates to the upper surface during the production.
In this method, a residue of the photosensitive resin composition containing the ink repellent agent tends to remain in the opening sections after development, and a problem remains such that by such a residue, the ink-philicity of the opening sections cannot be secured. Therefore, usually, removal of the development residue from the opening sections is carried out, for example, by applying UV (ultraviolet ray)/O3 (ozone) irradiation treatment to the entire surface of the substrate before injection of the ink. However, in the UV/O3 irradiation treatment, at the same time as removal of the development residue from the opening sections, the upper surface of the partition walls is likely to be removed, whereby it has been difficult to satisfy both the ink-philicity of the opening sections and the ink repellency on the upper surface of the partition walls.
Therefore, in order to satisfy both of such requirements, Patent Document 1 discloses a negative photosensitive resin composition containing a silicone-type ink repellent agent made of a hydrolyzed condensate of a fluorinated hydrolysable silane compound, which has a sufficiently small surface free energy and whereby partition walls to be formed will have sufficient ink repellency on the upper surface and the ink repellency will be well maintained even via the UV/O3 irradiation treatment.